heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tour du Temps
The Tour du Temps or "Tower of Time" is an old abandoned clocktower that was built more than 100 years ago. To mark the creation of Paradise City and a beginning of a new era. The tower is preserved as a piece of history in Paradise City as it looks over the entire city. You may rp here if you please. RP Zone After running for about three minutes, Travis finally arrived at the Tour du Temps, otherwise known as "Tower of Time". Marveling at it's design, Travis walked into the tower and looked around, staying in place where he was as he tried to detect any sound from inside the clock tower. "I see you failed to heed my words and instead and bring your old man", a voice would echo in the tower as it could be heard, but not seen. "I rather have your grandfather here so that I could destroy him, but now that I think about it, killing his grandson is even more fitting". "He'll be running to you as soon as I broadcast your lifeless body on television. What a show it'll be he he he. THE END OF A GENERATION HEHEHE!" "Oh, making a pun off of my last name now are ya? Ya know, it's one thing when students at my highschool do it, but when a grown men threatening to kill my grandfather does it....kinda pisses me off." Travis said, looking up at the tower. "But before I get up there and beat you like your mother should when you were a kid....I have a question. Do you watch....anime?" Travis would ask, actually trying to have a conversation with a murderer. "Heh, I'm not gonna be thrown off guard by your idiotic methods and questions", Deathwatch would say as his voice continued to echo throughout the tower. "Follow my voice child and I'll introduce you to a world of hurt", he would say as his voice would trail from upstairs. "Oh come on man, it's not idiotic in the slightest. I only ask because a situation I saw in an anime I watch kinda relates to this one. You hate my grandfather and want to kill him, and I'm his grandson. It just so happens that while you wanted to kill him, you got me in his place. The funny thing is....this is gonna end the exact same way..." Travis said, as he got into a squatting position. "With me kicking your ass. Now up I go!" He would shout, jumping so heigh he crashes head first through the ceiling and onto the second floor of the tower, taking very little damage. "My grandmother always said I was hard headed. As Travis would climb the tower and make it to the very top he would spot Deathwatch looking over the city through the giant clock with his arms behind his back as if he were contemplating over something. "It's about damn time", he would say with his back turned to Travis. "Have you ever wondered why our world is so divided amongst eachother? Why is it that there is racism, segregation, prejudice, hatred toward other human beings? Why are men thrown onto the frontlines of war to kill his fellow man? What will make us join together among one another in peace? There are many questions you ask yourself when you step back and reflect on the world we live in. You see I believe in progress, and that's a common goal we should all pursue. Mankind is too weak.....flawed...fragile. Willing to kill one another over petty things such as sneakers. We metahumans are too complex and evolved to behave like this. We're strong....they're weak, and this is why the evolved complex should rule this world. Now how do you do this? How do you control an entire world of bafoons and lead them to their demise so that their oppressed and evolved brethren rise up from their ashes? You control your sheep with fear and lead them into the jaws of the big bad wolf", he would say with his back still turned to Travis. Travis remained silent as Deathwatch ranted on about the world and how it should change. He was correct, Travis had pondered the idea for quite some time, even in his teenage years. He couldn't help but feel that what Deathwatch spoke of made quite a deal of sense, even if it meant the demise of humans. With his eyes closed, he soaked in all of the words Deathwatch spoke and when he was finally finished, he spoke his side. "I have indeed wondered why the world was divided, even from the young age of 5. I saw racism, understood segregation, held prejudice towards, and held hatred towards others for stupid reasons. This world is not safe, and is on the verge of destroying itself with its war and destruction of environments and ecosystems. I agree that mankind, is weak, flawed, and more fragile than glass. However....this ideal applies to human and meta-human alike. Yes, we are born stronger than the norm, but that does not make us better than them. You say we are evolved, but we make the same mistakes as our weaker counterparts. You murdering the president in order to get the attention of my grandfather is a prime example of that. Your actions are some of the reason us metahumans are seen as freaks and treated harshly, but you alone are not one to blame. This world does not need to be ruled by someone who thinks little of their counterpart, and wishes to eradicate them entirely. The world should be ruled by someone who's willing to accept the faults of any man, woman, child, and monster without a second thought, human or meta-human. This world needs to be changed so that we can accept one another as equals, not one over the other. A world where the dominant species doesn't control the other, but knows how to co-exist with they're weaker half. Someone strong enough to bring such a change without being changed themselves. That is why....." Travis punched his chest, and spoke proudly "I, Travis Generation, vow to make that change with my own bare hands! I will change this world so meta-humans will be able to accept humans, and humans able to accept meta-humans! I will create the change needed in this world to bring it from the verge of destruction, and bring it into a new age, an enlightened age for all generations to follow after! That is my goal, my desire, and I will not allow ANYONE to stand in my way of creating that peace!" Travis took his hand down from his chest and got into a fighting stance. "Even if that means I must go through a fellow meta-human." Deathwatch would continue to look over Paradise City as it would seem like forever before he responded to Travis. "You're right...", he would finally say as he turned to the boy. "You're right, my selfish actions won't make my dream of a better world come to fruition", he would say as he would slowly walk over to a gigantic gear to the left of him. He would then easily toss the gear aside as Prime Minister Fillion would appear gagged and tied up to a chair. "I only hope my recent actions don't effect your view on metahumans as I was wrong", he says as he begins to untie Fillion. "You are free to go", he says as he finishes untying him and removes the gag from his mouth. "Maybe the day will come where I learn from my mistakes..." "*Gasp* T-thank you! Thank you so much! Merci pour ta miséricorde!", he would say as he would get up and run up to Travis amd shake his hand. "Thank you so much f-" *BANG* "F-f-f-f.....", Fillion would then fall in front of Travis as Deathwatch would hold his Glock in the air after shooting Fillion in the back. "However, that day sure as hell isn't today", he would say as he placed his gun back in his holster. "You see this man is what's wrong with the world today. Earlier today he was discussing matters to "control" metahumans in France. I only see that as a codeword for eliminate as what's the point of living if someone keeps you down for the rest of your life. Why is it that he ignored the increasing rates in gang wars and instead chose to oppress a group of people that only wish to move forward in this world. Your grandfather is no different as he sided with these idiots instewd of his so called family. He is the one who put us on the frontlines and he is the one that shall die for his past sins! Travis didn't believe for a moment Deathwatch was going to let things go that easy. When he saw the prime minister come to shake his hand Travis quickly rushed to the man and pushed him to the left, barely making it in time for the gunshot to miss his heart. checking for his pulse and noticing it still there, Travis carried the seemingly lifeless Fillion out of the way and let him stay there, closing mans eyes and turning to Deathwatch. "Sure, this man may have been trying to discuss matters to "control" meta-humans, but that doesn't give you the right to kill him!" Travis shouted, reaching into his pocket with a small "click"ing sound following it. Travis walked away from Fillion and prepared to fight Deathwatch, knowing his life was on the line. "Just like your grandfather you choose the humans. If you wish to take his place then so be it", Deathwatch says as he cracks his knuckles and neck. To the surprise of Travis, even with armor on he moves extremely fast to the side of Travis and elbows him right in his temple. Deathwatch then knees the boy in his gut before grabbing him by the neck. "Is this really worth child?", he ask as he slams him right into the ground, shaking the tower beneath them. "There isn't a choice if we can just co-exist! I'll beat you and prove it!" Travis did his best to follow Deathwatch's movements and was able to guard against his first elbow, but was taken off guard by the strength beyond the knee. Travis punched Deathwatch in his elbow joint, delivering just enough force to to force the arm to bend. He then used this closer range to knee Deathwatch in the chin, grabbing him by the face and using his own weight to push him over, slamming the back of Deathwatch's head into the tower. He then broke Deathwatch's grip and moved back, his eyes already adjusting to Deathwatch's speed. Taken aback by Travis's knowledge in combat, Deathwatch quickly changes his fighting style to better suit the situation. He delivers three quick blows to Travis's chest followed by another three to his cheeks as he repeats this process over and over before tripping him with his foot so that his face would land on his knee. Deathwatch would then grab Travis by the face and smash him into the ground once more before throwing him into the giant clock. "You're going down boy!", he would say as he would rush Travis and football tackle him through the clock as they would start falling to the streets of Paradise City. As they began to fall, Deathwatch would grab Travis by the face once more and slam him into the side of the tower as they skidded down at a extremely fast rate. He would then tackle him once more in midair, spearing him through the streets of the city as they made their way into Expresse de Paradise. Deathwatch had taken too long to come up with a a new fighting style, because Travis had already figured out a way to weaken Deathwatch. Easily taking Deathwatch's punches to the chest, Travis wasted little time and uppercutted Deathwatch inches off the ground as Deathwatch landed a blow on his face. Catching himself Travis rushed the mid air Deathwatch and shouted "Transcended Strength!" before punching him in the stomach, cracking the man's armor as Travis took a moment to try and catch his breath. But that moment wouldn't last long as he was soon football tacked through the clock by Deathwatch, watching as they fell towards the streets of the City. While they fell, Travis would shout one more time. "Transcended Strength!!" and break free of Deathwatch's grip and kneeing him in the stomach 3 times. Spinning around until he was behind Deathwatch, Travis twisted Deathwatch's arm to the max and then used his other hand to hold onto Deathwatch's helmet as they slammed through the streets and into Express de Paradise. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paradise City Category:Tower Category:Misc